Justifications are presented for the purchase of a 500 MHz NMR spectrometer for use by graduate students, postdoctoral associates, and faculty conducting research in organic, biological and inorganic chemistry. Projects requiring high sensitivity, spectral dispersion, flexible pulse sequences, variable temperature, and multinuclear capabilities are described for fourteen research groups comprising over 80 scientists. The scope of research includes (a) synthesis of physiologically active hormones, pheromones, carbohydrates, and terpenoids, including compounds containing phosphorus, fluorine, and silicon, (b) methodology in asymmetric synthesis of polypeptides, (c) synthesis of, and sugar binding by, molecular receptors based on bile acids, (d) NMR of 113Cd in metal-cysteine complexes, (e) adamantanes as stereochemical and mechanistic probes, (f) synthesis of polyaza macrocycles and binding of charged and neutral guests, (g) multinuclear 183W NMR of organometallic complexes, (h) mechanistic enzymology, (i) synthesis of new solid state materials, (j) in vivo 23Na NMR of insect larvae, (k) NMR of blood serum trace components, and (l) tritium NMR of high specific activity radioligands complexed to binding proteins. These projects are funded primarily by NSF and the NIH; additional sources of support include the Petroleum Research Fund, US Department of Agriculture, New York State, and more than six private corporations and foundations.